


Endless Possibilities

by NerdyFangirl88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyFangirl88/pseuds/NerdyFangirl88
Summary: A note from a secret admirer beckons Draco Malfoy to join them for a night of stargazing. But, at the end of it all, the night brought more than just stars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- I realize in the story it says 7th year classes, though it's taking place after the war. In this story, I edited it so Draco and Harry and everyone else had to retake the classes once the war was over. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Draco opened his potions book, inwardly groaning at the amount of work he had to do. Eighth year potions was actually hard without Snape, and some part of Draco missed him, despite how grouchy the old man had been.

Flipping to the nearest chapter, a folded piece of paper fell out and Draco frowned. Was it an old bookmark? Picking it up to throw away, he stopped when a “D” was visible on the front of it.

Biting his lip, he wondered if it was only a coincidence. Curiosity got the best of him, and he opened the note.

_**Draco,** _

_**Meet me in the astronomy tower at midnight. The stars are missing their number one fan.** _

_**From,** _  
_**A friend who misses the smile that you once had** _

Oh Merlin, when was the last time he went stargazing? He had loved their peacefulness, and each star, cliche enough, seemed to almost be memories of the souls lost in the war. And their gentle, forgiving light soothed him. As if it hadn’t been all of his fault.

Shaking away the memories, he glanced back at the note, puzzled at the familiar scrawl. Hearing the clock chime 10, he knew he’d have to make up his mind soon. Meet this almost familiar stranger? Or, stay back and study his potions like a good boy? With a small smirk that many knew well, he closed the potions book and threw it absentmindedly behind him. He had to get ready, and look presentable for the stars. And, for a friend he couldn’t name. __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Tugging at his sweater, Draco slowly trudged up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. He was tired, not like staying in his dorm would’ve helped.

Opening the door to the tower, he stopped short. In his line of vision was the messiest head of black hair he had ever seen, and at the same time grown to love. Taking a deep breath, ready to confront this handsome Gyff-

No, he was NOT handsome. He was just some stupid prat with absolutely no sense of fashion, logic, or  
But you care for him anyway, a small voice whispered.

Oh, well that’s just great, now he’s bloody **talking** to himself, all because of this one boy with beautiful green eyes that couldn’t leave his mind.

“A penny for your thoughts?” and Draco whipped his head up. Confirming his suspicions, it was Potter.

“I was remarking on how you might’ve actually used your brain to come up with this,” Draco shot back, crossing the space between them quickly and sitting down tentatively on the blanket that was on the floor.

His smirk softened as he caught scent of a lavender candle, and hit Potter on the arm good naturedly.  
“On second thought, you definitely did. I’m surprised. How did you remember what my favorite scent was?”

“It’s not that hard to remember,” Potter said back drily, then broke into a smile.

As both the smile and the smell of blooming lavender overwhelmed his senses, he felt himself relax and, almost in a drunken haze, slowly leaned into Potter’s warm side. But before the powerful force of sleep could overtake him, he asked the one question that had been bothering him since he had first read that skrawl on the hidden note. “Why?”, he muttered.

Feeling Potter shift slightly, Draco looked up at his face, frowning at the look of embarrassment that covered Potter’s features. Sensing his mistake, Draco hastily attempted to console Potter’s fears, “No, don’t take me wrong, I appreciate it. This is nice. It feels almost, I’m not sure. Soothing? Just being here, with the stars and lavender and -” he stopped, realizing he almost said and you to **Potter** of all people. But his falter wasn’t missed by the Gryffindor.

“And what, Draco?”, he said in a gentle teasing manner. With his normally pale cheeks turning into a pale pink, Draco glanced away, unable to meet his eyes. “And….. _you_. Unfortunately.”

For once Potter was at a loss for words. “Well, then.”  
“See now you made me tell you and you can’t respond,” Draco whined, eagerly looking at the sky for stars.

“No, it’s just…” Harry grimaced. “I’m surprised you care.”

“You prat! Of course I care! Now move your hands, your lap is the optimal viewing place for the next shooting star!”

Draco quickly adjusted himself, placing his head into Potter’s lap, ignoring the way his muscular legs felt underneath him. Grabbing Potter’s hand, he pointed.

“What! Oh, I see,” and Harry didn’t push Draco away, and kept his hand in his.

“That’s probably the only one we’ll see tonight, it was a good thing I saw it,” Draco said smugly, setting into Harry’s lap.

“Oh course, Prince Malfoy,” Harry replied with a roll of his eyes. “Thanks to your amazing stargazing skills.”

“Yes,” Draco replied shortly.

Then, almost naturally, Harry’s hand was in Draco’s hair. Moving in a circular motion, he felt his scalp slowly get massaged by the gentle caress of the Gryffindor’s paw. A groan escaped him, as he sunk deeper into Potter’s lap, enjoying this nighttime paradise.

“You like this, don’t you?” and Draco nodded, because of course it fucking felt good.

Suddenly, Harry leaned down and pecked Draco’s lips, soft and gently.

Draco arched into the kiss, hands immediately finding the sides of Harry’s jaw and grasping hard. He had wanted to touch those lips for so long, and he wasn’t going to let this chance slip by.

It was an awkward position, and Draco guessed Harry could tell because he sat up, cheeks flushed.

“We should do this more often,” he admitted with a laugh, grabbing Draco’s hand and pulling him up into a sitting position.

Draco’s lips turned up into a matching smile, as he snarkily replied, “I think I could fit you in my schedule somewhere.”

And the stars shown brightly, as a new relationship with endless possibilities was born.


End file.
